Jisatsu
by Naruto All Proyect
Summary: No tuve tiempo de parpadear cuando tú ya estabas cuesta abajo. Horriblemente vi tu cuerpo estamparse contra el asfalto de la fría calle, y como la gente horrorizada miraba tu cuerpo.
1. Amor en la eternidad

**_Te amo mucho, Akai Yume preciosa_**.

Espero que les guste…Gracias por su tiempo. Bienvenidos…  
>.<p>

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes deNaruto y su mundo son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, solo fueron tomados para hacer esta historia.

**Tema: **Suicidio.  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Avatar19.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Angst.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Posible spoiler. Muerte de un personaje.

**Aclaraciones del Capitulo:  
><strong>  
>Blablablabla—Hablan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amor en la eternidad<strong>_**.**__**  
><strong>_.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Poco a poco su cuerpo se entumía, sus hermosos ojos jade perdían lentamente su brillo, su piel pálida color de ultratumba, sus cabellos rosas esparcidos en el piso frio de su cuarto; en sus manos, un frasco de píldoras, píldoras de soldado que ella misma había elaborado para cuando las energías faltaran en las duras misiones que en ocasiones le tocaban.

Una sola de esas píldoras, podía devolverte las energías perdidas a cualquiera, dos de estas, mantenerte despierto una semana, tres demasiado para un ya cansado corazón, entonces ¿Qué consecuencias causara consumir un frasco completo?

La respuesta, ella la sabia… sin duda, _"la muerte"_.

Talentosa, una prodigio en las artes de la medicina, un futuro prometedor, aspirante a ser una de las mejores kunoichis que la historia ninja haya conocido, alumna de la mismísima Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Tsunade Senju.

Linda Sakura, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tirar tantos años de esfuerzo por la borda? ¿Qué te llevo a tomar tan descabellada decisión? ¿Qué o quién es merecedor de tal sacrificio?

Esas preguntas seguramente, se harán sus familiares y amigos cuando encontraran su cuerpo, ya inerte y sin vida. _Pero, la respuestas no estaban en el presente, no en el ahora, sino, unos cuantos años atrás…_

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Destrucción por todos lados, ningún lugar quedo libre de las consecuencias de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, pero ya todo se acercaba a su final, Madara Uchiha había sido eliminado, y su ejército, ante la derrota de su líder no supo qué hacer, exterminado por alianza de las cinco grandes naciones.

Pero no todo estaba terminado, no aún, la profecía de Madara se cumplía, y un ciclo de odio y venganza debía llegar a su fin en una última batalla. Los contendientes, sin duda, los más poderosos shinobis existentes, frente a frente, Naruto vs Sasuke, Uzumaki vs Uchiha.

A petición del primero, nadie más intervendría en la batalla, pues solo estorbarían, y esto para el rubio jinchūriki ya era algo personal que él debía resolver. Una sola persona fue la excepción y lo había acompañado, pues, le había insistido mucho, y el Uzumaki no pudo negar la razón en sus palabras, ella también era perteneciente al ya no existente equipo siete, y tenía todo el derecho estar allí, aun así fuera solo como espectadora.

Le dolía, era inevitable para la Haruno, sabía que nada bueno saldría de este enfrentamiento, su mejor amigo y su eterno amor se enfrentarían, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se maldecía por eso, si tan solo pudiera hacer entrar al Uchiha en razón, pero no, no podía quedarse así, debía intentar algo, una última jugada.

—Sasuke. — dijo llamando la atención del azabache, quien hasta entonces, había estado en una batalla de miradas con Naruto. — Por favor, no hagas esto, ya no es necesario, la guerra ha llegado a su fin, Madara está muerto, ya has matado a Danzou, no sigas con esta venganza, por favor, vuelve a la aldea, hablare con Tsunade sensei para que te acepte, pero por favor, no sigas con esto.

Ya no podía contenerse, y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, era ahora o nunca, una vez más se permitiría decírselo, pues quizás, sería la última vez.

— Y si no quieres volver a la aldea, entonces vámonos, pero no continúes con esto, yo iré contigo, déjame ser la luz en tu vida, dame una oportunidad, yo te necesito, yo, yo te sigo amando. —Sasuke solo la escucho atentamente, cada palabra, y lo sabía, ella se merecía una respuesta.

Después de tanto tiempo que aun siguiera amándolo, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, sin duda, no podía quedarse callado, y el rubio, el solo era mudo testigo de todo lo que pasaba, pedía a Kami que las palabras de su amiga, lograran hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, pero era difícil, y era muy consciente de ello.

—Sakura. — comenzó el moreno mirándola fijamente, con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos negros, y con su voz que no expresaba ninguna clase de emoción. — Debes entenderlo, para mí ya no hay más esperanzas, mi único camino es la venganza, es mi fuerza, mi motor, para mí no hay finales felices, conmigo no tendrías ningún futuro, a mi lado solo te esperaría la soledad y la tristeza, pero no te mentiré.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, se permitió un atisbo de emoción y sentimiento en su tono de voz y su mirada, pero sobre todo, en su oscurecido corazón.

—Si tuviera que escoger una compañera en mi vida, esa seria tu, no puedo pensar en otra mujer a mi lado, si todo fuera distinto, solo tú podrías ser la madre de mis hijos, porque solo tú, has llegado a tocar mi muerto corazón, Sakura, yo también te amo, pero mis deseos de venganza son más grandes. —La pelirrosa no lo podía creer.

El también la amaba. Nunca pensó escuchar salir esas palabras de los labios de azabache, solo en sus más íntimos sueños; sin embargo estaba allí, diciéndoselo frente a ella, al alcance de sus manos. Maldito destino que la ponía en esa situación, a pesar de la felicidad que le producía esa confesión, entendía muy bien el trasfondo, no había un futuro para ellos, por lo menos, no un futuro juntos…él no se detendría.

Llevaría su guerra personal hasta las últimas consecuencias, y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Entonces lo sintió, no supo que paso, solo vio como todo se volvía oscuro, y cayó desmallada, ¿la razón?, su amigo en un rápido movimiento se había colocado a su espalda, y la había golpeado en su nuca.

Con dolor había visto el último intento de su amiga, y con dolor presencio también, que ni el amor, era suficiente esta vez, y con dolor, decidió golpear a su amiga, no quería que presenciara lo que vendría a continuación, fuera cual fuera el resultado de su combate, ella sufriría, así que al menos le evitaría el dolor de presenciarlo.

Poco a poco habría sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo cansado y liviano, como si flotara en el aire, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba?, poco a poco su vista fue adaptándose, y lo vio, el rostro de su amigo magullado y sucio, con rastros de sangre ya seca que bajaba por su frente, y de las comisura de sus labios. Entonces recordó los acontecimientos, la confesión, sus propias palabras, las de Sasuke, la oscuridad, las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, lo sentía, no hacía falta que lo preguntara, la melancolía dibujada en el semblante del rubio se lo decía, el, el ultimo descendiente de un clan lleno de odio y venganza, el único hombre que había amado, estaba muerto…Sasuke Uchiha había dejado de existir.

Poco a poco el mundo volvió a la normalidad, nunca se había respirado tanta paz en el mundo, la tristeza y desesperación provocada por la guerra poco a poco fue quedando atrás, y todos los caídos serian recordados como héroes para siempre.

.

Pero no todo fue como antes, claro que no, Sakura nunca más volvió a ser la misma, ya nada la motivaba, no tenia metas, no tenia objetivos, veía las horas y días pasar. Sus amigos haciendo sus vidas, fue testigo ocular del momento en que su rubio compañero finalmente cumplía su sueño, cuando este emocionado y feliz, recibía el sombrero de Hokage de una ya cansada Tsunade, en una ceremonia, donde Naruto no dejo de gritar "Dattebayo" por todo el lugar.

Y así, los hechos se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro, el matrimonio de su amiga Ino con el ex ambu de raíz y en antaño compañero en el equipo siete, Sai; el compromiso del Hokage con la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hinata; la disolución de la rama secundaria de dicho clan a manos de Naruto, promesa que hace mucho tiempo le hiso al genio del clan, Neji Hyuga; la sorpresiva derrota de este, a manos de su compañero de equipo Rock Lee, que logro probar, que a base de esfuerzo y perseverancia, el perdedor no agraciado por la genética, puede derrotar al prodigio, y así muchas cosas sorprendentes acontecieron.

Y ella, Sakura, solo se sumergía más y más en la soledad, y no es que sus amigos no se preocuparan por ella, al contrario, hacían todo lo posible por sacarla de ese pozo, pero, ¿Cómo ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado?, pues ella, solo esperaba una cosa, que en alguna de sus muchas misiones, alguien le arrebatara la vida, para así finalmente, poder reunirse con Sasuke en el más allá.

_Y fue en ese anhelo, que se dio cuenta de una devastadora realidad, que la condujo a lo que en la actualidad acontecía…_

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tirar tantos años de esfuerzo por la borda? ¿Qué te llevo a tomar tan descabellada decisión? ¿Qué o quién es merecedor de tal sacrificio?

Aun allí, convaleciente y con la vida dejando su cuerpo, podría responder eso.

Sasuke, siempre seria Sasuke, morir de manera natural, que le quitaran la vida no la ayudaría a estar con él, el Uchiha vengador había cometido muchos crímenes, mucha sangre inocente corrió por sus dedos, no había posibilidad alguna de la cabida de este en el paraíso, entonces le quedo un solo camino, el suicidio. Quitarse la vida, despreciar el gran regalo que Kami le ha otorgado a la humanidad y así, con la comisión de ese pecado, reunirse con ese hombre en el más allá, en el abismo; porque ella, Sakura Haruno, linda y talentosa, prefería mil veces una eternidad en el infierno al lado de Sasuke…que una eternidad en el paraíso sin él.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Serie de one shot´s sobre el suicidio. Reto entre los integrantes de **NAP**: Avatar19, Love Final, Oyuky chan, Akai Yume, Masdrako y Antifashion19.

Esperamos que les haya gustado.


	2. Perfect Liar

Serie de one shot´s sobre el suicidio. Reto entre los integrantes de **NAP**: Avatar19, Love Final, Oyuky chan, Akai Yume, Masdrako y Antifashion19.

Esperamos que les guste, cada uno de ellos. Bienvenidos…

.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes deNaruto y su mundo son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, solo fueron tomados para hacer esta historia.

**Tema: **Suicidio.  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Love Final.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama/Angst/Tragedy.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Universo de un personaje.

**Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

Blablablabla—Hablan.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Liar<strong>_**.**__**  
><strong>_.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

_El pecado es el instinto que me atrae,  
>juré vivir llevando una cruz,<br>tus habilidades se vuelven cada vez más torpes._

Desde niña siempre pensé que era el chico perfecto, al que todas querían y admiraban, pero no era así. Yo Hinata Hyuuga, una _"niña de papi"_ como muchos dirían, pero no, no era así al igual que él, yo no era así. Tonta, ilusionada y estúpidamente enamorada me casé con Uzumaki Naruto _"el chico de mis sueños"_. Vaya cuan equivocada estaba.

Luego de nuestro matrimonio, yo sola me enteré que Naruto me quería para sexo, sexo y dinero para salvar la empresa de su padre, nada más. Me causó mil y un cicatrices su hipocresía y desde aquel tiempo yo cambié. Le haría entender a Uzumaki Naruto que yo no le pertenezco a nadie…

.

.

_Es la miel de la flor que solo abre de Noche.  
>¿Demasiado amarga para ti? Levanto mis uñas, no me lastimes más…No soy una mujer que solo te pertenece a ti.<em>

.

Todas las noches él estaba en su oficina y yo sola, aburrida en casa. ¡Por supuesto que no! Salía a divertirme con mis amigas y a robar uno que otro corazón. Un vestido negro escotado y corto de las piernas, algo de labial y unos bellos zapatos. Eso era lo que me caracterizaba todas las noches y chicos no me faltaban.

Hay Uzumaki, hay tantos que pueden reemplazarte.

—Hola linda, ¿Vienes sola? — Me preguntó un chico pelirrojo y de ojos miel, a mi parecer muy apuesto.  
>—Pues vengo con amigas, pero seguro no les importará que me desaparezca unos minutos. — Pude ver como él sonrió de medio lado y me tendió su brazo amablemente.<p>

Tomamos un par de copas esa noche y charlamos por horas. Lamentablemente debía irme, pues eran las seis de la mañana y Naruto llegaría en cualquier momento

— ¿Te veré después, Hinata? — Tenías tus manos en los bolsillos y un brillo en tus ojos muy peculiar.  
>—No dudes de eso, Sasori. — Alcé mi mano y me di vuelta hacia mi convertible.<p>

.

.  
>.<p>

_El número de mentiras se fueron acumulando y el número de veces que mi piel se manchó,  
>a pesar de eso, tú veías mis cicatrices.<br>Tú nunca conocerás el verdadero rostro bajo la mascar, yo te engañaré hasta el final…  
>Hasta que te vuelvas loco.<em>

.

Llegué a casa justo a tiempo y entré en la cama luego de haberme puesto mi pijama, una decente para que vieras que tu _"dulce muñeca"_ seguía dormida. Escuché como entrabas y te desvestías hasta quedar en pants. Entraste a la cama y fingí que me habías despertado.

Que iluso eres si crees que te extrañé.

—C—claro Naruto—kun. — Añadí ese tartamudeo, aquel que había desaparecido años atrás y tú, aun creyendo en él. Me besaste e intentaste bajar a m i cuello pero yo lo evité sutilmente o eso creíste.  
>— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntaste sosteniendo mis manos.<br>—Y—yo, _"gomenasai"_, estoy muy cansada, Naruto—kun. — Bajé la mirada y fingí estar apenada pues negué tener relaciones con él.

Sus movimientos eran torpes y cada vez lo deseaba menos. Me daba asco. Sabía que él quería _"sexo"_, no _"hacer el amor"_. Sonreíste tiernamente y me arropaste junto a ti.

— ¿Hoy te q—quedarás de nuevo e—en la oficina?—Necesitaba planear mi salida de esta noche y tu por supuesto, no estabas incluido.  
>—Lo siento Hinata—chan, hay mucho trabajo y el teme no me ayuda… <em>"Dattebayo"<em>.  
>—D—descuida, mejor descansa. — Le sonreí y le di la espalda, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de victoria.<p>

.

.  
>.<p>

_Tú y tu precioso auto negro, que idea más tonta si crees que voy a ser feliz por eso.  
>En la noche, dejaré que me lleves de paseo,<br>¡Ah! No puedes decir al menos una broma decente.  
>¿Seriamente? Voy a mostrarte mis colmillos y mi mordida será en tu contra.<br>Está bien, ya que a ti te gusta el dolor ¿cierto?_

.

Aquella noche maldije internamente una y otra vez pues mis planes se vieron frustrados ya que saliste mucho más temprano del trabajo y justamente te topé en la puerta. Te quedaste en shock pues nunca me habías visto con un vestido escotado y demasiado pronunciado. Mucho menos maquillada y con una mirada diferente.

— ¿Adónde vas, Hinata—chan?  
>—Yo…E—estaba por salir c—con las chicas a u—una fiesta. — ¿No se me pudo haber ocurrido otra excusa mas falsa?<br>— ¡Oh, qué bien! Vamos, anda, hace mucho que no salimos juntos.  
>—Mierda. —Murmuré.<p>

Tomaste tu saco y las llaves de tu _BMW_ negro. Sujetaste mi mano, sonrojado y pude notar que no dejabas de ver mi escote. Supe nuevamente que como la última vez que habíamos salido a un antro, presumirías _"lo que habías conseguido"_.

.

.  
>.<p>

_Hay tantos hombres que te pueden reemplazar, podría desecharte simplemente como basura.  
>Las pequeñas fantasías que tienes sobre mí, no existen,<br>Pretendo actuar como un perro obediente mirándote con mis ojos de gato mientras me burlo de ti.  
>¿De verdad crees que serás mi dueño?...Piénsalo de nuevo.<em>

.

Llegamos al antro y notaste con cierto extraño en tu cara como algunos chicos me saludaban y a lo lejos, Sakura, Ino y Temari se acercaban. Sabían que tenía mis planes frustrados y debían ayudarme.

— ¡Miren que sorpresa! Naruto! Hola. — Saludaron todas y yo con mi cara de fastidio. Pude ver como pronto el chico de la noche pasada, Sasori, se acercaba con una copa de Whisky en mano.

Naruto al instante pudo ver al chico y le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora, cosa que no funcionó. Quería darle a entender que yo era su _"trofeo"_, que se consiguiera el suyo.

—Hola, Hinata ¿Quién es él?— Preguntó sonriente mientras veía como mi esposo me abrazaba posesivamente y mis amigas le echaban una miradita a Sasori. — Ah, ¡Ya veo! Entonces él es tu, umm… ¿Esposo?

Te respondiste a ti mismo y para matar dos pájaros de un tiro agregaste sarcasmo para que Naruto enfureciera y así fue.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?— Me abrazaste más fuerte y sentí como tus dedos se clavaban en mis brazos ferozmente.

Sasori frunció el ceño ante tu acto y mis amigas se preocuparon.

—M—me lastimas, Naruto. — No hacía falta agregar mi tartamudeo esta vez pues el dolor hacia efecto. Me soltaste tan pronto como reaccionaste y Sasori se acercó a mí para ver si estaba bien.  
>—Esto…Lo mejor será que me va ya, te veo en casa Hinata—chan.<p>

Te diste la vuelta y saliste ante la mirada de ambos. No miré cuando las chicas se encontraban bailando ya con uno chicos diferentes a los de la noche anterior; yo solo quería un trago. Esta vez tú invitaste y charlamos de nuevo por horas y horas, varios chicos se habían acercado a invitarme a bailar ignorando la presencia de Sasori, siendo rechazados rotundamente.

.

.  
>.<p>

_Este argumento poco elaborado es un drama muy similar a la tragedia,  
>llévate una falsa ilusión de mí y vete a dormir.<br>El número de mentiras se fueron acumulando y el número de veces que mi piel se manchó,  
>a pesar de eso, tú veías mis cicatrices.<br>Tú nunca conocerás el verdadero rostro bajo la mascar, yo te engañaré hasta el final…  
>Hasta que te vuelvas loco.<em>

.

Pasaban los días y los días, las mentiras hacia ti seguían fluyendo de mi boca y aun seguía distanciándome de ti. Yo misma me encargaba de hacer tus locuras realidad. Comenzabas a decir paranoias a tus amigos sobre mí, que era una persona diferente que la chica tímida se había ido pero en cuanto Uchiha o Nara me veían, seguían viendo a la misma Hinata dulce y tierna, aquella que había desaparecido años atrás y que hoy era la causante de tus delirios.

—H-Hinata-chan…Quiero que firmes esto.

Me diste un sobre amarillo muy bien sellado y en tu cara vislumbre tristeza, miedo y decepción, fruis tal vez, es decir, estabas perdiendo a tu esclava sexual y tu mina de oro.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Eso lo había causado yo misma y ese sobre significaba mi triunfo. Falsamente comencé a derramar lágrimas y tú tomaste asiento en la cama frente a mí.

— ¿E-el divorcio?—Pregunte con _"voz entrecortada"_.  
>—Es lo…Mejor para los dos, eres fuerte y lograrás sobresalir sin mí.<p>

Tomé la pluma e internamente sonreí, ya no era la muñeca que controlabas, tampoco el trofeo que exhibías ante el mudo ni mucho menos la esclava aprisionada que veías frente a ti.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a la dulce Hinata?

El viento ensordecía nuestros oídos, y a ti, la locura te invadía como sangre en transfusión. Y ahí, en acto de presencia, pude revelarme como era verdaderamente. Te haría pagar por todo el daño que me causabas. Aquel que me provocaba llorar sobre mi almohada y aferrarme a las sábanas como si mi vida se desprendiera si dejase de hacerlo.

Levanté mi mirada, pues la mantenía alejada de la tuya, era una mirada retadora y tú, sujetándome a los hombros, me mirabas igual. Me repetiste esas dos preguntas estrujándome; pronto me alejé de ti con un empujón y tus ojos mostraron aun más confusión.

— ¿A la dulce? ¿O a la que podías controlar?—Te pregunté retadoramente y tus ojos se abrieron como platos seguidos de una maldición. Tu cuerpo reaccionó y diste un paso hacia atrás de mí.  
>—Y-yo… ¡¿No sé de que hablas? ¡Tú no eres Hinata!<p>

Estabas enloqueciendo, como yo quería. Pero tu circo estaba cayendo, ya era hora de la función final. Enojada te planté una bofetada y el sonido de mi mano restregada contra tu mejilla fue el único sonido que se escuchó durante los siguientes diez segundos.

— ¡Abrí mis ojos Naruto! ¿No me digas que te entristece perder a la salvación de la empresa de tu padre? ¿O será que disfrutabas de sexo conmigo? ¡No lo sé!  
>—Lo sabía ¡Eres una estúpida! No te me acerques.<p>

Gritaste algo desenfrenado y te dirigiste hacia el balcón de la habitación, sosteniéndote de la reja que te protegía de una considerable altura. Estabas sudando a mares y tu cara de desquiciado se hacía más presente.

—Piensa lo que haces, Naruto. Te odio pero tampoco desearía tu muerte.  
>— ¡No eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer! ¡Mi vida esta arruinada y es por tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa Hyuuga!<p>

Ahora te encontrabas llorando de rabia y tu cabello se encontraba desordenado. No tuve tiempo de parpadear cuando tú ya estabas cuesta abajo. Horriblemente vi tu cuerpo estamparse contra el asfalto de la fría calle, y como la gente horrorizada miraba tu cuerpo.

Ahora lo entendías Uzumaki, quien me lastima la paga, pero bueno que tonterías digo, tu solito pagaste tu deuda y comprendiste que mi dolor era parecido a la muerte.

_Con un fino corte hecho con un afilado pedazo de vidrio,  
>tomaré la verdad que fluye de tu herida y arde en tu corazón.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Megurine Luka y la letra tampoco me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo tomé prestados estos ingredientes para dar vida este song.


End file.
